Subtract $111.11$ from $333.33.$ Express the result as a decimal to the nearest hundredth.
Explanation: We can organize the subtraction concisely using columns as follows:  \[
\begin{array}{@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c@{}c}
& 3 & 3 & 3. & 3 & 3 \\
- & 1 & 1 & 1. & 1 & 1
\\ \cline{1-6}
& 2 & 2 & 2. & 2 & 2 \\
\end{array}
\] The answer is $\boxed{222.22}$.